This is a randomized study of the safety and efficacy of viracept administered with saquinavir and viracept administered with saquinavir in combination with stavudine and lamivudine in HIV positve women who have<= 1 month cumulative lifetime exposure to d4t and/or 3tc, and a plasma HIV RNA measurements of at least 10,000 copies/ml. this study will also compare quantitative HIV RNA levels in plasma (peripheral) with levels in vaginal secretions (genital). the last objective will be to evaluate the pharmacokinetic profile of viracept and saquinavir.